1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a transparent display device and a method of compensating an image for the transparent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an interest in a transparent display device (e.g., a car window, a show window, a building window, etc.) that allows a viewer to recognize an object located behind the transparent display device as well as visual information displayed by the transparent display device has been heightened. Generally, since external or incident light directly affects an image displayed by the transparent display device, problems due to the external or incident light such as image tone change, image preference degradation, and the like may occur. Thus, under a condition in which the external light is relatively strong, it may be difficult for a viewer to clearly recognize an image displayed by the transparent display device. To overcome such a problem, a conventional transparent display device sets a gamma curve corresponding to a tone curve (e.g., a 2.2 gamma curve) by considering a general environment, and then adjusts the gamma curve according to contents (e.g., a moving image, a still image, etc.) and/or adjusts panel-luminance according to surrounding brightness.